


A Fair to Remember

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	1. Chapter 1

Why am I such a good friend..ugghh sometimes it comes with too many responsibilities and favors. Chop had better not think about ditching me, I told him one hour, that’s it, I’m doing this as favor to him, and he better well fucking appreciate it.

“Hey, I’m Finn, I’m filling in for Chop for the first hour” I said reluctantly

“is that so” the man said with a questioning look

“yep” I said shrugging my shoulders

“Well, I reckon the girls are going to be lined up around the corner once they lay eyes on you” he said laughing and slapping me on the shoulder

“right” I said uncaring

Ugh..KILL.ME.NOW..this is going to be the longest hour of my life

“okay mate, no kissing for more than thirty seconds and make sure you get the 20p first alright?”

“doubt it will even last that long” I mumbled

“I’ll stick around in case the lasses try to get handsy” he winked at me

I scoffed and said “right, whatever”

I stood at the booth completely disconnected from what was happening; just wishing Chop would show up already. I must have kissed at least thirty girls already, well more like they kissed me, I just stood there, I put no effort into it at all. I think you should only kiss someone if you really mean it.

All of a sudden I heard giggling, bringing me out of my daze, I looked and I could see my ex Stacey a few girls back, fuck that’s all I needed, my night just went from bad to I’m gonna fuckin’ kill Chop.

“hey, hey”

I look up and there was a girl in front of me waving her 20p at me

Wow, she has really nice eyes, her hair is so long and dark and those lips, her che-

“um.. hello”

“oh, sorry” I awkwardly laughed rubbing my neck

I hope I didn’t look like a wanker staring at her

She slides the 20p in front of me and I leaned in

Our lips connected, in that moment, it was as if the planets had aligned, the universe was telling me that this was something great..there was no going back from this

I mean, it had to mean something, how the fuck would I have come with the planets aligned bullshit, but it was true, everything just felt right

Her lips are so soft, I slid my tongue across her luscious lips begging for entrance and she complied, a small groan escaped from her mouth as I deepened the kiss

In that moment it was as if time stood still, the noise of the fair fading away, only she and I existed

As I was sliding my hand behind her head to pull her in closer a hand slammed down on the table causing us to separate

“no kissing longer than 30 seconds!”

My eyes were still fixed on the girl in front of me, a love drunk smile plastered across my face

She let out a small laugh, smiled then turned and walked away

I was about to run after her but another girl stepped forward and I lost sight of the girl with the dark hair in the crowd

The girl in front of me tried to lean in for a kiss but I stepped back

“I need a water break” I said hastily

There was no way I was going to lose the feeling that was now lingering on my lips

As I turned to grab a water Chop comes running up

“Hey mate, sorry I’m a little late I-“

I cut him off “it’s alright I gotta go” I say pushing him aside

“did Iz show up” he yelled

I scream back “no mate”

I was running through the fair frantically searching for this girl, there was no way I was leaving without finding her

I get to the Ferris wheel and I noticed the swish of long dark black hair in the faint summer breeze about to board the ride

I run up and without thinking I hop in beside her and lock us in

She says “hey what the fu-“

But she stops once she recognizes its me

“oh, it’s you” she smiled

I just smile back completely lost in her eyes

We’re both silent for moment lost in each other’s eyes and smiles

“aren’t you supposed to be working the kissing booth” she asks furrowing her eyebrows

I just shake my head no

“you don’t speak much do you?’ she laughed

I cleared my throat “sorry.. I um..was filling in for a friend, he’s there now”

“really!? maybe, I’ll go back” she said excitedly

My smile soon turned into a frown

“I’m just joking, I don’t need to spend another 20p on a kiss, I definitely got more than my money’s worth earlier” she smiled sheepishly, a faint blush filling her cheeks

I smiled sheepishly back at her and looked down

Bringing my gaze back to her I ask

“so do you live around here?” trying not to sound too exited

“yeah, I do” she smiled

I could stare at that smile forever

“how about you?”

“YES!”

Realizing that was way too eager I coughed and said “I mean yeah” as non chalantly as I could

Geeze, Finn! you’re really fuckin’ this up

Stop staring Finn say SOMETHING

Oh.my.God she like Oasis..beautiful and epic taste in music

Okay now say something

“so..uhh..you like Oasis” I said pointing to her button on her leather jacket

She looked down at her button and said “more like love them” sighing with love sick look on her face

“me too, they’re s’posed to be playing a gig here later this summer” I smiled at her

“yeah!?” she said excitedly

“yeah, they’re playi-“

“alright, guys time to exit the rides over, for a minute know actually” the guy laughed

Had the ride really gone that fast, I didn’t even realize we had moved

We got off the Ferris wheel and started walking aimlessly around the fair and I was just staring at her and she just would glance at me and smile 

After I realized I didn’t even know her name and that I hadn’t said anything for the last few minutes..what a dumb twat you are Finn

I smiled and said “by the way my name is Finn” and I held my hand out

With the best smile yet, she said “nice to meet you Finn I’m..R-“

“FINN! FINN!”

I turned around and it was Chloe, her and Izzy were walking towards me

I turned back to the girl with the dark hair and her expression changed into a worried one

She said “I got..I gotta go” and hastily walked off

I yelled “WAIT, WAIT” and took a few steps forward before Chloe caught my arm

“what’s goin’ on Finn?”

Once again I lost sight of her in the crowd

When I got home I couldn’t stop replaying the night in my head, I could still feel that kiss as if it had just happened

I turn over yelling FUCK into my pillow to muzzle my voice, why didn’t you ask for her name first Finn you daft twat..all that time wasted just staring at her when you could have been talking to her and asking her for her number, asking her to go out sometime..you really need to work on speaking more Finn..Fuck

Well, she said she lives around here and it’s a small town, I’m bound to run into her sooner or later

That was the only sliver of hope I could hold onto

A week had gone by and no sign of the girl with the dark hair, I could not get her out of my mind, that night, that kiss, it was all I could think about, morning, noon and night.

Even now, as I’m sitting here in the pub trying to drown out Chloe babbling about some old mate coming to hang out, all can think about is the girl with the luscious lips and the long dark bla..

“Guys, this is my best mate Rae”

I look up from rolling my cigarette

“You” I breathe out

The girl with the dark black hair was standing in front of me, looking just as beautiful as I remembered

“Hiya Finn” she said smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear  
\--


	2. A Fair to Remember

“Hiya, Finn”

Those sweet words hung in the air as she sat down next to me.

Rae her name was Rae, after what seemed like an eternity agonizing over her, she was sitting next to me and she’s smiling at me, she was here actu—

Cough cough

Oh everyone’s looking at me

Rae had raised her eyebrow at me in a questioning manner

I looked to the gang who seemed confused..oh they wanted to know how we know each other

“how do you know Finn, Rae?”

Chloe asked confused at the previous exchange

Rae quickly answered

“well, we met the other night at the fun fair” she said smiling

I wonder if she’s going to tell them it was at the kissing booth, maybe I should tell them it was at the kissing booth

“really?”

Chloe still seemed confused

“I was there with Finn and I didn’t see you”

What the fuck Chloe don’t say it like that, we are not together.

I spoke up “It was before you got there, we had just got off the Ferris Wheel, before you walked over” I smiled at Rae

“Ya, I mean I saw you Chloe, when you were walking towards Finn”

If she knew her then why didn’t she stay, I looked at Rae confused and I could sense she could tell

“But I had just got back and wasn’t settled in, so I wanted to wait before I told you”

She looked at me giving me a that’s what happened smile

Where was she, where did she just get back from?

“where were you Rae?”

Oh Izzy…your the best

“I had just got back home, I go to an all-girls boarding school up in Leeds” she shrugged

“so are you just visiting for the summer then?” Izzy asked

I looked at her desperately; she looked at me with a pained look, then back to Izzy

“Well, um..yeah, my mums getting remarried so I’m staying the summer, because they are going on a cruise and need me to feed their birds”

I let out at a hard breath, one I didn’t even realize I was holding

I needed to talk to her about what had happened that night at the fun fair, I need to know if she felt how I felt

As the gang started to probe her with questions about what is was like to attend an all-girls boarding school, I was left feeling a cross between wanting to kiss her and coming to the realization that I only had 2 months with her and was starting anything worth it.

I really just needed to get her on her own to see how she felt before anything else

I wonder if..

“alright time to call it night, we’ll meet back again tomorrow, where I expect some more details Raemundo” Chop wiggling his eyebrows

“why do you have to be such a horrible boy!” Izzy said as she slapped Chop

We got outside the pub and everyone stood there awkwardly for a moment before saying good bye

I was going to hug Rae goodbye but Chloe and Archie go to her before me

“Hey Rae, Finn lives near you” Chloe smiled

Rae looked at me and smiled, perfect now I can talk to her 

I said “well then it looks like you have an armed escort home” I laughed and looped my arm through hers

As we set off walking it was silent for a few moments

I knew I needed to see how she felt, but that could wait a minute 

I pecked her on the lips

“what was that for” but she had a smile on her lips

“I had to do it, I’ve been dying too since you came into the pub, and I can’t stop thinking about the fair” I offered desperately

She laughed and said “I feel the same way”

I let out a sigh of relief

“but Finn, I’m only here for the summer, I don’t wan..”

I cut her off, she felt how I felt and that’s all that mattered right now we can deal with the other stuff when the time comes

“I know, I know but we’ll take it slow yeah?” I smiled reassuringly

“are you sure?”

“positive” I said with a smile and holding her a little tighter

She looked at me “Okay”

When we go to her house we hugged goodbye and I kissed her on the cheek, after all we said we’d go slow

I told her I would come by tomorrow around noon so we could go meet the gang

When I got to my room I couldn’t even remember the walk home, all I could think about was Rae and the promise of tomorrow would bring

I went the next day to pick her up and I couldn’t be more excited, I had opted to take the scooter for personal reasons

When I got her house I went and knocked on the door and Chloe answered

What the fuck is Chloe doing here?

“hey, Finn”

Archie too what the fuck is goin’ on, where’s Rae 

Rae came downstairs babbling about something or other then she looked up and stopped mid- sentence and her face lit up and she smiled at me

“hiya, Finn”

I could have melted right then and there, I wonder if I have the same effect on her

“Alright Rae, Finn, me and Archie will see you down at the pub in a bit yeah?”

She hugged Rae good bye, then Archie hugged her and KISSED her on the cheeck what the actual FUCK was that about

I guess I had a right disgusted look on my face

“y’alright mate” looking curiously at me

“Yeah, Arch I’m fine” slapping him on the shoulder in a less than friendly way

As soon as the door shut Rae went to hug me but I stepped back

“what were they doin’ here”

Rae made a confused face for a moment, then it turned back into a knowing smile

“Are you jealous Finnley?” she poked at me

“well…” I was nervously fumbling with my helmet

She laughed “they just came to fill me in what’s been going on”

“why was Archie here then, eh?

Her smile faded “Well, that’s not my place to say”

“but what I can tell you is that I told them all about the fair and what happened” she was smiling

I smiled and said “really”

“yeah, I figured I’d better before anything happened with us, so they didn’t ask questions later” she smiled

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug then kissed her on her lips, I knew were supposed to take it slow but I needed her to feel how I felt

She smiled into the kiss, yep this going to be the best summer ever

We made our way down to the pub where the gang was all waiting and judging by the looks on Chop and Izzy’s faces they were clued into to what happened

We sat down and I rested my hand close to her outer thigh

“So, I guess you should be thankin’ me eh Finny boy” chop said wiggling his eyes brows

I gave him a questioning look

“if it wasn’t for me being a few minutes late you might never have gotten to kiss Raemundo here” he said in a cheeky voice

I felt a hand intertwine with mine I looked down at Rae’s hand then back at her she was looking at me rolling her eyes and I just chuckled

I just said “right, thanks Chop”

Then looked back at Rae she was smiling

As the time went on, Me and Rae were inseparable, we spent as much time together as possible

Turns out we actually had a lot in common, we liked the same music, we shared the same opinions on most things, and there was hardly anything we disagreed over

This summer was looking to be the best summer I had ever had, there would be no topping it.

It was a pretty busy too, we all attended Rae’s mums wedding, where she said she looked like a prolapsed colon in her bridesmaid dressed, I just kissed her and said more like a profiterole she just laughed

Then Chop convinced her to have a sexy party and that went okay, besides the fact that when Chop made us play spin the bottle and Rae and some twat were supposed to kiss I picked up the bottle, chucked it, then grabbed Rae and lead her to the cupboard for a hot make out sesh.

By the time Knebworth rolled around I was beginning to realize that I was in love with Rae, she was perfect, smart, beautiful, kind, funny and she was mine.

Knebworth was, well, there isn’t a word that could do it justice, it was just perfect

We jumped up and down screaming the lyrics of the songs, then when they played Wonderwall, I wrapped my arms around Rae from behind resting my chin on her shoulder singing into her ear.

But as summer was drawing to an end I could feel a gnawing in the pit of my stomach, knowing that in just one week and 4 days Rae would be going back to school.

We spent as much time together as possible, both of us feeling the pain but neither willing to express it.

There was only a week left now before she had to leave and her mum came home, so we didn’t get to see each other we only talked on the phone a few times

Her mum wanted “mother-daughter” time with her

I needed to see her, she was going to be leaving soon and I needed to tell her I love her, even if she didn’t feel the same, she needed to know, and I would be willing to do long distance if she was.

It was the day before she had to leave, after not seeing her for what felt like an eternity, it was bitter sweet to see her sitting with the gang as I walked into the chippy, but they looked like how I felt.

We sat there in silence for a moment no one wanting to say anything, we all knew what tomorrow was and we were dreading it. Rae had become a fixture in our gang; she held a special bond with all of us in different ways.

A hand slammed down on the table

“alright enough of this, it’s the last night of the fun fair, let’s go have some fun, eh!?”

We all just looked at Chop and smiled

As were walked into the fairgrounds the memory of that night flooded into my mind, I was so pissed I had to fill in for Chop, but at the time I didn’t know I would meet the girl next to me, the one I love.

The gang scattered, while me and Rae walked slowly taking our time savoring every second

I wanted to tell her I loved her so badly but I didn’t know what it would do

We walked silently, gripping hands so tight our knuckles turned white

“Finn”

I looked at her smiling

“yeah”

“that night , I was having a really bad night, I hadn’t want to come home, but mum kept pleading with me, I mean she’s 43 years old and she got remarried” she laughed

I just laughed with her

“then, I kissed you and you came and found me and my feeling of not wanting to come home changed into not wanting to leave home” she said looking down

I put my hand to her face and turned her to look at me

“Rae, that was the best night of my life, I didn’t even want to be there, and then I kissed you and thought I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else and I knew I had to find you” I kissed her lightly on the lips

When we looked up to see where we were, we were standing in front of the Ferris wheel, we smiled and let out a small laugh

We got on to the ride I had one arm around her shoulder while rest her head against mine an we sat in silence for a few moments

I knew I had to tell her how I felt, it was now or never

“Rae, I need to tell you something”

She sat up and we were both gazing into each other’s eyes.

She just smiled for me to continue

“I wanted to tell you this for a while and it’s okay if you don’t say anything back, I know we were supposed to take it slow and everything but..”

My hands started shaking and she squeezed them and gave me a reassuring smile

“I just..well..I love you”

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of me

As I looked at her she smiled and looked down for a moment before bringing her gaze back to me

“Finn, I..”

“look you don’t have to say anything, I just didn’t want you to leave without knowing how I felt.”

“Finn, I needed to ask you something, but now I don’t think I need to” she smiled

I was confused was she going to ask me if I loved her

“what were you gonna ask”? I looked at her curiously

“well, the days I had spent with my mum I had told her about the gang and you and that I was falling in love with you and that I didn’t want to leave, so she told me that I could stay and finish school here if I wanted..”

Did she say she was falling in love with me, that she wanted to stay..that she was staying

“so, I was going to ask you if I had a reason to stay because I knew I loved you, but I wasn’t sure how you felt, because we were supposed to take it slow, but just now… you gave me my reason to stay” she was smiling at me

I did the only thing I could do in that moment, I grabbed her and kissed her, pouring every bit of my love for her into it

This was definitely a fair to remember

“Alright guys, your little love confession is holding people up, the rides over”


End file.
